


can't carry it with you if you want to survive

by averzierlia



Series: lives they never lived [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t intend to ever leave the labyrinth</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The king’s daughter, Raven, offers him a ball of string and a kiss the night before he’s thrown to the monster. He refuses the string and kisses her gently on the cheek, telling her that he doesn’t intend to die in the labyrinth and he doesn’t intend to come back, and a kiss is a promise. She doesn’t cry as she leaves, but it’s a close thing.

He spends the night curling shields around his mind, because he didn’t tell her the whole truth. He doesn’t intend to die, and he doesn’t intend to come back, because he doesn’t intend to ever leave the labyrinth. Because the monster isn’t a monster. The monster is a friend, a brother, one of his own kind, and Charles has spent years upon years fighting to integrate them into society and this, this is what had happened.

Together, they were going to bring it all down on the king’s head.


End file.
